1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to fishing lures. More particularly, this invention pertains to devices that attract fish for catching those fish.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fishing is both a sport and a livelihood for many. To catch fish with a hook, the fish must be enticed to strike the hook such that the barb of the hook impales the flesh of the fish. To entice fish, hooks often hold bait or are integrated or attached to a lure, which is an object that resembles fish prey.
Known fishing lures have a variety of shapes and configurations. In general, these shapes and configurations are intended to attract and entice fish to strike the lure. In many cases, lures are designed to imitate the prey of the fish attempted to be caught. Such prey includes a vulnerable fish, a worm, or an insect
Generally, lures attract fish by the appearance of the lure and/or the movement of the lure through or on the water. With respect to appearance, the shape, configuration, color, and reflectance, among other attributes may attract a specific species of fish. With respect to movement, some lures float like a bug on the surface of the water, other lures move vertically like prey, and still others wiggle in the water as they move horizontally, which mimics the movement of a fish.